La emperatriz de la desdicha
by BanderviltDirtydreamsKG
Summary: Un relato sobre las fechorías de la adolescente Jessica Lovejoy desde el punto de vista de los acontecimientos experimentados por alguien que se había enamorado de ella... Y que terminó odiándola.


**La emperatriz de la desdicha**

Basada en hechos que fueron reales.

Algunos de los personajes señalados en este fic son de la serie animada Los Simpson pertenecen a Matt Groening. Las situaciones de esta historia han sido adaptadas a la ficción con el fin de que terminen siendo distintas de los hechos acontecidos para así proteger los lugares y las identidades de los verdaderos involucrados.

 _O Fortuna._

 _Velut luna._

 _Statu variavilis._

Carl Orff. Carmina Burana: Fortuna Imperatix Mundi, O Fortuna.

 **Capitulo primero: La hija del reverendo**

Jessica es la hija del reverendo de la primera iglesia de Springfield. Ella es muy hermosa e inteligente. Pero esos atributos son sólo una atractiva fachada para ocultar su oscura alma… porque su cara bonita y su gran cercanía con Dios sólo han provocado más desdichas que bien para aquellos que quedan encantados por su divina belleza.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella estuvo con Bart, y desde entonces ha cambiado poco su modo de vida. Ella continúa siendo muy exitosa con los hombres, a los que ya perjudicaba logrando aparentar una atmosfera de inocencia y una supuesta decencia. Sólo que a su oculta nefasta personalidad se ha añadido su indiferencia o falta de empatía con la decepción sentimental que provoca a los jóvenes varones con algo mucho peor que dejarse engañar tras una tortuosa relación.

Ella ahora no sólo se aprovecha para crearle la ilusión a muchos muchachos que es una niña buena e inocente y de una familia ejemplar… ¡un buen partido! Y de que con ella de seguro vas a tener un noviazgo… o eso era lo que creía firmemente el pobre Tristán; quien a los 17 años no le dolió tanto que ella fuera una mala persona en sí misma, sino que esa actitud lo afectó realmente cuando ella y el entorno de su familia manipularon sus percepciones y sentimientos para ilusionarlo con la falsa esperanza de que entre ellos se iba a gestar un romance de adolescentes; el que iba a permitir que algún día fueran novios… y quizás de ahí llegar algo a concretar algo más.

Él estaba muy ilusionado con la idea llegar a tener una relación con Jessica, la que en ese momento contaba con alrededor de 15 años. Pero su corazón se rompió cuando ella personalmente en las puertas de la iglesia, durante la celebración de una multitudinaria festividad religiosa de la comunidad; le presentó de manera bien descarada a su novio varios años mayor que ella… cuando tan sólo hace un tiempo Tristán, a pesar de las supuestas limitantes que los padres de Jessica habían impuesto en ella para evitar que consolidara una relación con alguien, había hecho todo lo que él consideraba posible para mostrarle que estaba enamorado de ella y su deseo de que fueran novios.

Eso no lo pudo soportar… Él no estaba dispuesto a pasar delante de los ojos de Jessica y de los demás que posiblemente hayan presenciado los intentos de Tristán por convertirse en su pretendiente como uno más en el historial de ella. Además, él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que todo esto había sucedido con nada más y nada menos que con la insólita venia o aprobación de los padres de Jessica a esa inesperada situación; ya que supuestamente ellos tenían estrictamente prohibido a Jessica contraer un noviazgo precozmente con el fin de que no se distrajera de sus estudios, puesto que ella estaba becada por el gobierno por ser una alumna ejemplar en la escuela secundaria.

Esa situación lo hizo sentirse como si se hubiera tratado de un engaño; llenándolo de mucha frustración e ira, y así como también tener la convicción de que necesitaba una retribución a lo que consideraba como una gran burla e injusticia, puesto que no hacía mucho tiempo él había sido un colaborador de la familia de Jessica; donde les estuvo ayudando en la realización de eventos religiosos que ellos organizaban para la comunidad de la iglesia: tales como haber tenido que participar en una escena de navidad donde Tristán actuó durante 2 años consecutivos como uno de los reyes magos, en los que a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo, él de todos modos lo hacía por buena voluntad… y por quedar bien frente a ellos y Jessica.

Por ese tiempo estaba estrechando relaciones sociales con la familia de ella. Él visitaba la casa de Jessica en los momentos en que ella o a veces su familia ocasionalmente lo invitaban, o los que su madre le daba chances para que lograra frecuentar el hogar de ella. Y tras haber descubierto que él estaba firmemente enamorado de ella: el día de víspera de navidad, lo instó para que le comprara un presente con el que le manifestara su atracción hacia ella. Él pensaba que con hacer eso se estaba asegurando conseguir una relación con Jessica. Pero a la navidad del año siguiente quedó demostrado que de nada había servido.

Los lazos de cercanía que en ese momento se habían establecido entre él y ellos sólo se dieron porque vivían en la misma comarca… Y por el interés de la familia de la muchacha para usarlo como instrumento en la realización de sus proyectos. No había nada genuino en esa proximidad que mantenía con ellos puesto que sin la ayuda que había prestado Tristán: sus obras de navidad no se hubiera concretado adecuadamente. Desde los ojos de Tristán no podía comprender lo que había sucedido. Porque parecía que no sólo la fortuna de tener cerca de él a una muchacha hermosa y la cercanía geográfica con ella estaban de su lado para que Jessica llegara ser su primera novia.

Resultaba además que Tristán y Jessica estaban ligados por un pasado en común que vinculaba al abuelo de Tristán con los padres y familiares de parte de la madre de Jessica, ya que al parecer la madre de Jessica era en un algún grado pariente del abuelo paterno de Tristán, puesto que el apellido de ella era el mismo que poseía la madre de ese abuelo. Supuestamente la madre de Jessica era ilegítima de la familia de la madre del abuelo de Tristán, sin embargo, la familia paterna de este hombre la acogió… y no les importó que continuara usando ese apellido.

Posteriormente, tras su matrimonio, Helena adquirió el apellido de su marido: el reverendo Lovejoy. De esa forma la hija de esta mujer conseguiría vivir dentro su propia familia… sin tener que depender de otra para fuera criada. Es por esta razón que Jessica es hija de uno de los archi-conocidos e influyentes "hogares de familias bien constituidas" que son lo opuesto de los hogares de familias disfuncionales… tal como lo son los Simpson. E incluso la propia familia de Tristán la que había sido destruida por la desgracia de tener que sobrevivir con un único progenitor.

Esto hizo que la familia del reverendo y su esposa tuvieran mucho prestigio social en el barrio o comarca de siempreviva, y dadas estas circunstancias sobre la familia de Jessica; Tristán suponiendo que su propia familia también era de ese tipo, ya que con eso ellos tendrían mucho más en común, pensó que sería muy simple la tarea de ganarse a Jessica como algo más que la vecina atractiva que una vez conoció hacía tiempo en el autobús escolar de Otto, cuando él discutía con otros pasajeros sobre el imitador de Krusty que hacía furor en los medios y que surgió como consecuencia de un escándalo que sucedió en el programa Krusty el payaso que lo había obligado a salir de la televisión, junto con Mel Patiño y el resto del elenco.

Tristán: -¡Mirenme… ahora soy el tipo que imita a Krusty!:

HEHEEHEHHEEEEE…. ¡Qué tal niños! Soy Krusty el payaso… y orino en el retrete… no en los pies de Mel patiño. ¡UUUPPPS! ¡LO SIENTO MEL!

Jessica: Ay! Jajajaja…. ¡Qué gracioso eres!

Krusty el payaso se había envuelto en un supuesto escándalo mediático que lo obligó a realizar un receso de su programa cuando fue filtrado en la red y los medios un video que lo mostraba a él y a Mel Patiño realizando actos indecorosos mientras rodaban giras educativas y turísticas para su programa. Tales actos consistieron en haberle orinado los pies a Mel Patiño… y haberse propinado mutuamente fuertes insultos por esta acción cuando realizaban una excursión en las inmediaciones del monte Denali, en Alaska… y bajo en evidente estado de ebriedad…. Y al mismo tiempo fumando cigarrillos. El suceso causó impacto en los medios ya que parecía inconcebible que estas situaciones dignas de un programa de adultos ocurrieran en un programa para niños.

Aunque para algunos eso no era nada nuevo… lo que en verdad sucedió fue que este acontecimiento fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de los ejecutivos de la cadena, y como consecuencia a las bajas tazas de audiencias que acumulaba el programa fueron lo que finalmente obligó a Krusty a ponerle fin para buscar nuevas formas de continuar en el ambiente del espectáculo. Muchos aficionados lamentaron el fin del programa de Krusty, dejando un enorme vacío que ningún programa podía llenar.

Tristán toda su vida fue un fan de Krusty, y como tal fue uno de varios los que sintieron la partida de un contribuyente de sus vidas. Él había crecido mirando el programa de televisión… y con él se había divertido y educado. Casi ningún capitulo se perdía. El fin del programa fue un vacío que parecía difícil de rellenar… hasta que la misma televisión que se había desecho de él no les fue fácil olvidarlo, puesto que al encontrar a alguien quien se mofara de esa situación; habían reencarnado al payaso en otro personaje que parodiaba sus defectos en un programa de televisión para adultos, llegando a ser incluso más popular al viejo Krusty; ya que les parecía más divertido y a todos les gustaba que se volvieran a recrear los sucesos que hicieron que los espectadores sacaran carcajadas más fuertes que las mismas rutinas del payaso original.

Todos los niños y jóvenes de la primaria estaban en sintonía con este nuevo personaje, y para disminuir la monotonía del trascurso de vuelta a casa… Tristán descubrió que tenía talento para imitarlo y recrear sus rutinas para pasar el aburrido momento de dar vueltas por la ciudad mientras Otto realizaba su ruta.

-"Sí que tienes onda viejo".

Algunos de los pasajeros del autobús no tardaron en integrarse a las rutinas de comedia que Tristán desarrollaba para entretenerlos, lo alentaban a continuar con el pequeño espectáculo, y tanto llegó la motivación para continuar con esta rutina que comenzó a ganarse el apodo de Krusty. Pero faltaba a alguien que hiciera el papel de Mel Patiño. Tristán preguntaba quien estaría de dispuesto para prestarse como su Mel patiño, especialmente a quienes lo habían incentivado a ser Krusty. En ese momento las sonrisas desaparecieron de sus rostros.

En el grupo, no sólo era que no hubiera nadie con el talento necesario para poder encarnarlo, sino más bien era que no había nadie entre esos que tuviera el valor de imitar el papel del grandilocuente Melvin o Mel Patiño, puesto que en el grupo de "colaboradores" (entre los que estaba Jessica) y de quienes disfrutaban de las imitaciones de Tristán sólo había pelmazos, engreídos e idiotas desagradables que consideraban que el rol de Mel Patiño era humillante para ellos. Tristán consideraba esto inaudito ¿Cómo era posible que quienes lo hubieran alentado y hasta colaborado a desarrollar su talento no tuvieran la misma generosidad que tuvo él para ofrecerse a ser el centro de atracción y entretenerlos a todos?

Cada vez que Tristán preguntaba a alguien si estaba dispuesto a ser su "Patiño" recibía como respuesta en un tono bien burlesco: _"¿y porque no mejor lo haces tú?"._ Dada esa situación, él desistió de esa búsqueda y se las arregló para producir sus rutinas improvisadas sin ningún acompañante y mediante la influencia de quienes él consideraba sus colaboradores en la tarea de producir sus rutinas: Jessica y su primo. Este último él consideraba el más idóneo para ser su Patiño, a pesar de que era algo gordo y amanerado, pero de todos modos lo veía como adecuado por su histrionismo, y en ese minuto no le caía mal… a pesar de que pasaba casi todo el tiempo señalando defectos físicos para mofarse de ellos y burlándose de los demás. Pero cuando Tristán le sugería o pedía lo que quería; este desistía con vehemencia, tal como lo hacían los demás. Sin embargo siempre estaba recurriendo a Tristán para hacer un chiste sobre alguien a quien pudiera fastidiar.

Tristán no desistía de su vocación como comediante, pero con el tiempo comenzó a notar que todos estaban molestos con él, y el los únicos que se divertían con sus rutinas eran quienes hacían de sus "libretistas": Jessica y su primo. Pero ese dúo un día se quebró, y Tristán fue el único perjudicado por esa situación.

Jessica supuestamente era hija de una mujer bien estricta que siempre andaba pendiente de ella… o más bien sólo cuando estaba en juego la reputación de ella y la de su familia, no la de hija en sí misma. Tristán una vez fue testigo de cómo esta mujer se mostraba muy indignada tanto con el chofer del autobús como con su hija por una situación en donde este no había dejado a su hija a tiempo a su casa. Al parecer Jessica estaba algo implicada en esa situación, la que Tristán nunca entendió bien del todo en qué consistía. No le había prestado mucha atención al contenido del asunto, debido a que en ese momento lo único que acaparaba poderosamente sus sentidos era atestiguar que la madre de Jessica se mostraba ser una mujer autoritaria y controladora… por sobre todo muy habladora, y que parecía que le gustara quejarse y verse ante los demás como una víctima. En ese momento no tenía idea que esa mujer pudiese ser un pariente bien lejano de él, lo cual supo mucho después cuando la vio visitar el terruño donde vivían sus abuelos paternos.

Tristán pudo comprobar en carne propia que el defecto psicosocial de esta mujer se había traspasado a su hija, y se manifestó cuando se enfadó por un chiste que Tristán hizo sobre ella, a pedido de su primo. Tristán sólo supo guardar silencio ante las airadas reacciones verbales de esta muchacha quien hacía a Tristán el único responsable de esa situación.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta? ¿Por qué se comporta así, si ella le gustaba lo que hacía… y hasta me incentivaba? Era lo que se preguntaba el avergonzado Tristán ante el tono iracundo de los reclamos que hacia Jessica, a vista y paciencia de todos los pasajeros que en ese momento les parecía mucho más gracioso ser testigos de esta situación que los chistes de Tristán imitando al payaso de cabello turquesa. Como consecuencia de este hecho Jessica rompió temporalmente con su primo, pero no manifiesto molestia contra él. Su primo solitariamente continuo su labor como el patrocinador de Tristán, mas conocido ahí como "Krusty", sin embargo un nuevo acontecimiento marcaría para unirlos... en desmedro de Tristán.

Tristán no dejo de ser Krusty por esta situación, sino que el final vino mucho después… aunque en ese momento se vislumbraba que a los niños y adolescentes comenzaron a dejar prestar atención a Tristán; motivados por la razón de que ya no les parecían divertidas las rutinas del personaje de la televisión que parodiaba al payaso Krusty original. El golpe definitivo vino cuando Otto ya no toleraba la realización de su comedia puesto que subvertían el orden dentro de su autobús. El chofer estaba cansado de las quejas de las madres de los pasajeros, y no quería por nada del mundo que la madre de Jessica o cualquier otra quejumbrosa viniera a quejarse nuevamente de él o ante Skinner, aludiéndole esta vez que no hacía nada por mantener el orden y el buen comportamiento a bordo de autobús como consecuencia de los chistes supuestamente ofensivos de Tristán… por lo que regaño a Tristán y le prohibió que volviera imitarlo y exigió que respetara a sus compañeros de viaje.

Tristán dentro del autobús de Otto no volvería a interpretar a Krusty. Con haber sido regañado 2 veces en ese lugar ya era suficiente. Tal vez habría otra ocasión para expresar su puesta en escena que la mereciera, y en donde apreciaran su talento. Pero aun así, la convivencia dentro del autobús no volvió a ser pacifica para Tristán; que a pesar de verse obligado de volver a su normal condición de tratar ignorar y ser ignorado para convivir pacíficamente en un ambiente de interacción con otras personas de su edad, resultaba inevitable que las cosas se complicarían nuevamente para Tristán por medio de una nueva situación bochornosa que vinculó a Jessica y principalmente a su nefasto primo en que se intentara perpetrar una apabullante encerrona como una fórmula de que entretuviera a los pasajeros del autobús.


End file.
